Nyanyian Musim Dingin
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Rangiku dikhianati, oleh kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi.


Aku selalu berpikir, selalu mengira bahwa lantunan nada dan musik itu hanya untukku. Namun, ketika aku melihat pria itu memainkan lagu itu di hadapan gadis lain, hatiku bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum es. Menyakitkan, kemudian membekukan hatiku.

**Nyanyian Musim Dingin**

**A Bleach Fanfiction**

**Written By JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBbY**

**Pairing : GinMatsu**

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU. Don't Like, Don't Read!!**

Butiran-butiran lembut dan dingin jatuh ke bumi, menciptakan hamparan putih yang menutupi kota Karakura hingga sudut-sudutnya. Tak terkecuali, taman Karakura.

Ketika semua orang memilih bersantai dan menghangatkan badan di depan perapian sembari menyesap teh hangat. Rangiku duduk sendirian di bangku taman Karakura yang sepi, membiarkan salju menyentuh tubuhnya, membuat mantel coklat dan syal putihnya basah.

Sepatu bot kulitnya yang berwarna coklat senada dengan mantelnya seolah menjadi objek penglihatan Rangiku. Tapi sesungguhnya, pikirannya kosong dan hampa, hatinya dingin dan beku.

"Nee, Ran-chan, sedang apa kau disini ?!" Tanya seseorang sembari memayungi Rangiku.

Pertanyaan itu menyentak kesadaran Rangiku, memaksanya mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap sang pemilik suara. Orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut perak dengan senyum permanen menghiasi wajahnya.

Rangiku pura-pura tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang kulakukan disini Gin, aku hanya membiarkan angin dingin membelaiku."

"Puitis sekali kata-katamu. Tapi, diluar ruangan pada cuaca seperti ini tak baik untuk kesehatan," kata Gin, pria berambut perak tersebut.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan ikut pulang denganmu," kata Rangiku dengan nada tidak niat.

"Haah,…" Gin menghela nafas. "Kau ini sudah besar, tapi kelakuan masih seperti anak kecil."

Kata-kata itu membuat Rangiku terdiam, kata-kata itu bagaikan garam yang ditaburkan diatas luka hatinya yang berdarah-darah, padahal seharusnya hatinya telah beku dan mati rasa.

"Aku kan memang akan selalu menjadi adik kecil kak Gin," kata Rangiku, berdiri kemudian membersihkan salju yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Ran-chan memang adik kecilku yang manis."

"Hanya kau Gin yang bisa membuatku mempunyai perasaan, bahkan perasaan tersiksa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada mati," batin Rangiku ketika dia dan Gin berjalan pulang. Ekspresi terluka tergambar jelas diwajahnya, namun ekspresi itu tak pernah Gin lihat, karena Rangiku hanya bisa berada di belakang Gin.

**- GINMATSU -**

Cuaca musim dingin membuat hampir semua orang yang berada di luar ruangan gemetar kedinginan, tak terkecuali para murid SMA Seireitei.

"Cih, dimusim seperti ini kenapa tidak diliburkan saja sih?" gerutu seorang gadis. "Benar tidak Ran?" tanya gadis itu pada Rangiku, meminta dukungan.

Namun, Rangiku sama sekali tak mendengarkan perkataan gadis tadi, dia hanya terus berjalan dengan tatapan mata kosong dan merana.

"PLOK"

Rangiku disadarkan oleh sebuah tepukan yang sengaja dilakukan tepat di depan wajahnya. "Haineko, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rangiku pada gadis yang menepukkan tangannya. Kernyit heran muncul di wajahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Kau kenapa Ran, kenapa kau bengong terus dari tadi?" tanya Haineko.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke sekolah sebelum gerbangnya ditutup," jawab Rangiku.

Haineko memandangnya curiga, namun sedetik kemudian mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli dan menyusul Rangiku yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. "Paling juga soal Gin."

**- GINMATSU -**

Pelajaran berjalan dengan tenang, Rangiku pun menyimak pelajaran itu dengan kosentrasi penuh. Hal yang tidak biasa dia lakukan. Ketika bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, Rangiku melirik ke luar jendela dan tanpa sengaja melihat pohon gundul di dekat tempat parkir sekolah. Diam-diam, dia tersenyum miris setelah melihatnya.

**- GINMATSU -**

Sekolah dibubarkan lebih awal karena diperkirakan akan terjadi badai salju hari ini. Dan Rangiku kini tinggal sendirian di kelasnya, menolak pulang, karena dia enggan bertemu dengan Gin.

Rangiku dan Gin hidup serumah untuk sementara waktu. Orang tua Rangiku meminta Gin menjaganya selama mereka berdua pergi dinas ke luar negeri. Dan itulah awal dari sakit hatinya.

"Tak seharusnya aku memepertemukan Haineko dan Gin."

**FLASHBACK **

"Kau tampak senang sekali Ran?" tanya seseorang.

Rangiku yang saat itu berada di kantin sekolah mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum kepada si penanya, tangannya mengambil piring berisi makanan yang disodorkan temannya itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Rangiku. "Hari ini pangeranku akan datang ke rumah lho, Haineko," kata Rangiku lagi, kali ini menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

Gadis bernama Haineko hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf _O_. "Kapan kau akan mengenalkannya padaku?" tanya Haineko lagi.

"Nanti, kalau ada kesempatan pasti kukenalkan padanya," jawab Rangiku.

"Hmm, aku heran sekali padamu. Dari dulu kau selalu menyebut-nyebut pangeranmu itu, menceritakan segalanya padaku, tapi tak pernah mau memberitahukan namanya padaku," kata Haineko.

Rangiku terkikik. "Itu supaya kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tak mau kalau kau jadi sainganku," kata Rangiku.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang disukai sahabatku."

"Aku harap kau menepati kata-katamu."

Tapi nyatanya, setelah Haineko dan Gin bertemu, mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain, sama-sama menyukai musik. Sementara Rangiku, dia hanya menatap kesal ketika mereka berdua berbincang-bincang dengan akrab mengenai musik.

Bukan hanya Haineko, Ginpun mengingkari janjinya. Pria itu dulu berjanji hanya akan memainkan sebuah lagu istimewa yang diciptakannya untuk Rangiku, namun Rangiku melihatnya memainkan lagu kesukaan Rangiku itu didepan Haineko. Tanpa menegur keduanya, Rangiku pergi menyendiri ke taman Karakura. Dan selanjutnya, Gin tanpa rasa bersalah maupun tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya menemukan dirinya dan membawanya pulang.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rangiku menjinjing tasnya, meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sedari tadi dia huni. Awalnya, Rangiku berniat pulang karena cuaca yang semakin buruk, badai akan segera datang. Namun, sekali lagi matanya melihat pohon gersang di dekat tempat parkir tanpa sengaja.

Rangiku melangkah mendekati pohon tanpa daun itu. Langkahnya meninggalkan jejak yang melesak dalam salju sedalam 15 cm. Kemudian, dia hanya berdiri memandang pohon itu dalam diam, membiarkan dinginnya udara musim dingin melingkupi dirinya, mematikan indranya, membekukan dirinya. Rangiku tahu tak seharusnya dia berada di luar di cuaca sedingin ini, namun dia menginginkan sebuah perasaan kebas yang semoga menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Saat ini, pohon ini mirip denganku, dingin dan tak memiliki apapun selain tubuh. Tapi, musim semi akan datang padanya, dan tidak padaku, tanpa cinta Gin."

Rangiku sadar, bahwa sedikit demi sedikit dia jadi sulit bernafas, paru-parunya terasa sesak. Dan tak perlu menunggu hingga lima menit, tubuh Rangiku jatuh ke tanah dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Rangiku membuka matanya, yang sedari tadi terpejam untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menyerbu dadanya, memandang butiran bulat lembut yang jatuh dari atas, menguburnya secara perlahan. Dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa, dia menyenandungkan nada dari lagu yang Gin mainkan di hadapan Haineko, seolah itu adalah lagu nina bobo atau mungkin juga requim.

Setidaknya, lagu itu diciptakan untukku, batin Rangiku.

"_**Ran-chan, kau harus minum obat supaya radang paru-parumu tidak semakin parah," kata Gin membujuk Rangiku.**_

_**Rangiku kecil cemberut. "Aku tidak mau, obat itu tidak enak juga membuatku mual."**_

_**Gin menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan mengambil biolanya. "**__**Kak Gin akan menciptakan sebuah lagu indah untukmu, tapi Ran-chan harus minum obatnya ya."**_

_**Rangiku berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan tawaran Gin**__**. "Kurasa tidak buruk juga. Tapi kak Gin harus janji padaku bahwa hanya aku dan kak Gin yang akan mendengar lagu ini."**_

"_**Iya, iya," kata Gin.**_

_**Dan lagu itu menggema di kamar rumah sakit itu, saat musim dingin yang sejuk dan damai menghiasi dunia di balik jendela kamar rawat inap itu.**_

**OWARI**

Author's Note :

I,.. ini ngga sesuai plot.

Cerita GJ apa ini *Jerit histeris plus frustasi*

Gomen ne bagi pecinta GinRan, saya ngga bisa bikin Happy end buat mereka, interaksi diantara mereka berduapun dikit banged, dan malah fokus di perasaan melankolis Rangiku yang lebay itu.

Dan yang kata bercetak miring terakhir itu, itu masa lalu GinRan dan lagu mereka.

Yasud, REVIEW please !!!


End file.
